Hope Is The Thing With Feathers
by thedeadsea
Summary: Returning to her childhood home, Caroline must try to remember who she was. And as a not-so-new threat looms, who will protect her when she needs it most? Caroline must make decisions she never dreamed of making, decisions of love, hate, and protection. She must become herself again, while still trying to regain what she's lost. In Progress. Klaroline, sequel to Risks Worth Taking.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Well, here it is; the sequel to Risks Worth Taking! This is just the prologue, I'm trying to let everyone get a feel for what's happened since RWT. I'm not sure how frequently this will be updated, but I'm still working on God's Gonna Cut You Down! Which if you haven't read... GO READ IT.**

**I also made a tumblr dedicated to my writing. The link is in my author's bio. Follow me, I will be taking requests for fics, updating everyone on my writing, and various other awesome stuff. **

**But anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Recap:_

_When the dust cleared, everything was absolutely silent. The small, god-forsaken shack Claudia had chosen for her spell had been blown to bits. Klaus wasn't surprised. Based on the enormity of the spell, he was surprised the surrounding forest was still intact._

_Surveying the remaining property, Klaus could not pick out a heartbeat. Slowly walking over to where Claudia had been chanting moments previous, he knew without a shade of doubt that she was dead. Looking down at her slumped figure, he felt a slight pang of pity. Once rich, chestnut hair had been streaked with grey, her vibrant electric green eyes turning into a dull, lifeless stare._

_Moments after he realized all of this, Klaus registered movement from near where the hearth would have been. Caroline._

_Flashing over to the blonde, he immediately bent down and surveyed the damage afflicted on her. Gently circling his fingers around her wrist, he pulled her up into a sitting position. Caroline was not hurt badly enough to warrant a taste of his blood, but he was tempted to not take the risk._

_Slowly blinking open her blue eyes, Klaus was almost able to fully relax for the first time since this whole fiasco started. If all had gone according to plan, Caroline would have the ability to be compelled and emotional once more. Just the thought of having his Caroline back again was enough to take the pressing weight off of the Hybrid's neck. A feeling he would almost describe as hope began to pound in his chest, waiting to be set free._

_However, this newfound emotion came crashing down upon him the second the two made eye contact._

_"Who the hell are you?" she asked, snatching her wrist back from his grasp. Caroline glanced around the smoldering house in a panic, fear slowly invading the corners of her eyes. Klaus didn't have to hear her next words to know that something had gone terribly, awfully wrong._

_"What's going on? Where am I? Who-" she seemed to pause for a moment, nostrils flaring as if searching the very crevices of her brain for any hint of information. "Who am I?"_

* * *

_Three Months Later:_

Klaus flipped on the lightswitch in his spacious kitchen, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He began gathering various items, a primal, routine feeling to his actions. Arranging everything meticulously on a cut glass tray, he began to climb the stairs to the third floor.

Shouldering open a door on the landing, he blinked trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. Klaus could barely made out a slight figure sitting on an arm chair in the corner, her arms wrapped around herself. She didn't look up as he placed the tray next to her chair, gazing instead out the window.

Klaus took a moment to let his eyes dance over the sitting girl. Once fresh and lively, her face had a pale, haunted look to it. Her curls hung lifelessly over her left shoulder, her collarbone protruding unhealthily from her skin. She was dressed in sweatpants and a tank top, the smallest Klaus could find. They still hung off of her slight frame.

The worst were her eyes. Once so full of light and fire, they were now subdued. A frost had erupted over the planes of her corneas, causing even the slightest hint of emotion or remembrance to be immediately extinguished.

She slid her sad eyes up to his, meeting them with a bemused expression that Klaus had learned too accept as normal.

"When can I go home?" The lost girl whispered, looking at Klaus imploringly. He averted his eyes, instead gazing at the tray he had so perfectly organized. Blood, a sandwich, a new book from Damon, a picture from her past, and a vase containing a single rose.

These items, so seemingly meanless once before held so much importance for Caroline now that Klaus almost felt himself scream.

Meeting her eyes once again, Klaus put on the most sincere smile he could manage, and delivered the same answer he had been giving her for the past three months. "Soon, Caroline. I promise."

As always, this answer seemed to appease her. Flashing him the biggest smile he thought he had ever seen, she immediately turned away from Klaus and took a gulp of the blood. Klaus turned to leave, looking back at her when he got to the door frame. She was idly humming to herself, staring at a picture of her, Bonnie and Elena with a confused, heartbreaking look on her face.

And as usual, Klaus felt his heart shatter all over again.

* * *

"How is she today?" Klaus heard a voice ask. He sighed.

"You know, every day you ask me the same question when all you have to do to find the answer is drag your sorry ass up to the third floor to see her."

Klaus turned around to face the man that had made himself comfortable on his couch. They were each nursing a tumbler of brandy, trying to drown out the troubles that had been accumulating over the past three months. Damon didn't meet his eyes, instead staring at the bottom of the glass that never seemed to be empty.

"Those stairs are a killer."

There was a pause before Damon continued.

"I think maybe we should go home."

"We are home. This is our house." Klaus replied easily. New Orleans was not technically home to anyone but him, but after the accident, it hadn't seemed like the greatest idea to move Caroline. So they had stayed holed up in his ancient mansion on the outskirts of the city, secluded from civilization.

"We're not _home, _and you know it. She's not home. I thought you wanted what was best for her?"

Klaus whipped around with a growl, picking Damon up by the throat and shoving him against the wall of the den. There was a fire in his heart that he hadn't felt since he and Damon had started that stupid quest to find and fix Caroline.

"I'm not the one who refuses to see her. You claim you love her, yet you haven't once in these past three months gone to visit her. If anyone is getting in the way of her recovery, it's you." Klaus let Damon go, then stalked back to the bar.

"You wanna know why I never go see her?" There was a tone in Damon's voice that Klaus had never heard before. Desperate, pleading.

"Because I hear her." He continued, waiting until the older vampire had turned. "Every night. I hear her thrashing away upstairs, fighting off the nightmares that we... That I brought her. How am I supposed to face that?"

"Then leave!" Klaus yelled, advancing on Damon. "You'll do her just as much good gone than if you stay."

Damon paused, his expression tortured. "You hear her everyday. She wants to go home. Back to Mystic Falls. Why can't you just give her what she wants?"

"Because it's not what is best for her!"

Damon threw his hands in the air, pacing in front of the couch. "How do you know that? Being back in Mystic Falls, back around people she knows, _that's _what is going to get the old Caroline back. Not keeping her caged up. She's not a Disney princess Klaus, her prince charming isn't going to come climbing up her window to save her one day. You need to do that for her."

With one last piercing glare to the Original, Damon strode from the room. Klaus groaned, falling into an armchair, wondering once again if his actions were right.

* * *

Caroline was crying again. Even from the first floor, Klaus could hear her. Her sobbing resounded off of the walls, a heartbreaking sound. He could practically feel Damon's waves of hatred coming at him an entire floor away.

Throwing his covers off of his legs, Klaus got up and stretched. He couldn't let this go on for any longer.

Climbing the stairs, Klaus opened the door of Caroline's room. He could see the blonde on her bed, tossing and turning fitfully in her sleep.

Without a second thought, he had practically ran the thirty feet to her bed and jumped under the covers with her. Wrapping his arms around the shaking blonde, Klaus waited patiently for her to calm down.

Shrieking, Caroline woke herself up. Dissolving in a fit of sobs, she buried her face into Klaus' t-shirt. Shushing her, Klaus knew it was hopeless. If he didn't do something soon... Then she would never come back to him.

"Shh. Quiet, love. Everything will be better in the morning."

Caroline just shook her head forcefully, her face still pressed against Klaus. "It never gets any better. I can't remember... I don't know. Why don't I remember anything?!"

Klaus didn't answer, instead pulling her closer and rubbing circles into her back. Eventually after she calmed down, he pulled away and whispered a promise into the night.

"I'm going to take you home, Caroline. I'll do anything to help you get better again."

Klaus didn't know whether or not she was awake to hear him or not, but he did hear a palpable sigh of relief a floor beneath him.

**AN: Well, that's it! Next update, the third chapter of God's Gonna Cut You Down. Let me know what you think in a review. **

**Thanks for reading, make sure to follow, favorite, and review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: SUP. Yeah, sorry. It's been a while. But I was home sick today, and I figured I may as well do some writing. **

**This story may be a little slow. I'm trying to figure out where I want to go with it, and I think I have some idea... but who knows what I'll actually do. **

**If you haven't read God's Gonna Cut You Down, go do it! That should be updated soon. I'm extremely excited for the next chapter. But enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The next morning, Klaus opened his eyes to a blinding sunrise. Looking at the sleeping girl lying next to him, he carefully moved his body to disentangle his arms from hers.

Swinging his legs off of the bed, he looked over his shoulder once more. Caroline looked so peaceful in the morning sunlight, a rare sight. Klaus sighed. It wasn't very often he got to see her like this, if ever.

Since her accident, they had been at a standstill. Caroline hadn't shown any sign of recovering in the past three months, nothing besides a vague recognition of Elena and Bonnie. Klaus had been trying to avoid moving her, not wanting to confuse or disoriente her any more.

Of course, this is where he and Damon had different opinions. Damon wanted to get out, take Caroline and move back to Mystic Falls. But Klaus always kept an alarmingly close watch on him. Damon couldn't possibly move Caroline without the Original knowing about it.

So they had both settled into a fragile alliance. Neither liked the other, it was mearly tolerance and Caroline keeping them together.

For the past three months, everyone had been walking on eggshells. Damon and Klaus didn't want to say anything that could upset the delicate balance they had created, and Caroline had been to clueless to realize.

After a while, a person could go mad.

Pushing the door open to the kitchen, Klaus was surprised to see Damon sitting at the counter. Nursing a cup of coffee spiked with his usual brandy, the younger vampire looked as though he didn't get any sleep.

Not bothering to say good morning, Klaus moved quickly to make his usual cup of black coffee and Caroline's breakfast tray. Damon wordlessly slid his latest book selection across the marble expanse, stirring more liquor in to his coffee.

"The Picture of Dorian Gray. A bit morbid, don't you think?" Klaus put the paperback face down on the tray,

"No more morbid than the past three months have been."

Klaus had just started to turn away when Damon spoke again. "Why do you care so much?"

Klaus turned. Dropping the tray on the counter, his eyebrows furrowed. After a few seconds, Damon got up from his seat.

Pacing around the island, his hands were buried in his hair. "I mean," he continued, his back facing Klaus. "You could have been out. You could have just left and let me take care of her. I would have done it, I would do it for her. But you didn't. And I just want to know... Why?"

If it weren't so sad, Klaus would have laughed. He would have been in hysterics, rolling on the floor and clutching his stomach.

But he wasn't. And he couldn't.

"I love her."

"I love her too."

"I know."

Damon finally looked up, making eye contact with Klaus. Even though the Original still loathed him, it was hard to feel anything other than pity for the defeated looking man.

All of a sudden, Damon's eyes widened. The look of pure defeat transformed into one of hatred and suspicion, narrowing into slits some where over Klaus' right shoulder.

"Well, isn't this cosy."

Klaus turned, speechless for once in his life.

"Stefan," Damon said, fighting the urge to throw his brother across the room. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

It had taken Klaus almost a full twenty minutes to calm himself to the point where he felt he could walk into the living room without succumbing to the urge to rip his old friends heart out of his chest.

And even though Klaus had, he wasn't quite sure Damon had achieved the same restraint. Opening the door to his study, Klaus discovered the brothers on opposite walls of the room, Damon glaring with open hostility and Stefan looking guilty.

Klaus immediately strode to the bar, pouring himself a generous glass of whiskey. It was only after taking multiple sips of the drink that he allowed himself to speak.

"Why are you here?"

"Because he wants to take Caroline again." Damon spit, glaring at his brother.

"No it's not!" Stefan finally looked up, his eyes blazing. "I came because we heard what happened. You're not exactly unpredictable you know, it was obvious where you would-"

"Wait," Klaus interrupted, holding up his hand to silence the younger vampire. "We?"

Stefan opened his mouth, about to speak. But he didn't have to. All of a sudden, the tense air was permeated by a sound the walls hadn't heard in nearly three months. Laughter.

Klaus' eyes widened. He saw red, but forced himself to keep his hands from Stefan's neck. Throwing him one last burning glare, the Original sped up the stairs to Caroline's room.

He could only hope that Caroline had gone crazy. Or she had finally figured out how to work the TV in her room, and was now laughing over an old episode of Seinfeld.

But throwing the door open, Klaus new he was just fooling himself.

"Hello, brother. Caroline and I were just talking about you." Rebekah said sweetly, completely unperturbed.

He was just about to forcibly remove his sister from her room when Caroline turned to look at him. Her gaze stopped him dead in his tracks.

What just yesterday were eyes filled with deep misunderstanding and confusion were now eyes filled with recognition.

"Klaus." Caroline smiled, and for the first time since her accident, Klaus smiled back.

* * *

Even though Klaus and Damon were barely tolerant of each other on their best days, they always had one thing uniting them; their desire to keep Caroline safe.

Both had agreed to bring her back to them three months ago, and when that had failed day after day, they could each at least take some comfort in the fact that Caroline was out of harms way. Because with an Original and an angry, lovesick vampire protecting you, who would even bother?

But now, threat was staring each of them square in the face.

"Look," Stefan said, breaking the tense silence. "I know things haven't been... great for the four of us the past few months. But-"

"That's the understatement of the year." Damon scoffed.

"_But_," Stefan continued, glaring at his older brother. "We don't want to hurt Caroline. We don't even want to stay here with you."

"Well then what is it that you _do_ want, mate? Because I made a promise to my sister that if I ever saw your face again, I would kill you in a second." Klaus stood up, now eye level with Stefan. "So if I were you... I would get to the point."

"Klaus..." Rebekah said, tugging his arm.

"He's right, Rebekah." Stefan took a deep breath, looking from Klaus to his brother. "I don't know if you know this, but word of Caroline's injury has spread. Everyone knows the Original's plaything has lost her memory, and now they're out for blood."

Klaus looked at Damon, horror suddenly descending upon them.

"This includes the witches." Stefan continued. "Their community heard about Claudia, and now they want revenge. I haven't heard of an official plan yet... just whispers. But for Caroline's safety, I thought I should let you know."

Stefan's speech was met with a heavy silence. Even though Klaus was no stranger to plans and death threats against him, he practically reveled in the exhileration of foiling another stupid plan. But against Caroline... this was new territory all together.

Stefan and Rebekah had just reached the door, ready to leave, when Stefan turned back. "I know this won't mean much to you now... But I really do feel terrible about what happened in Mystic Falls. If I could, I would turn back the clock and reverse my actions. Rebekah and I are heading back to Virginia, to see Elena and try to live a normal life for once. I hope you'll come back too. Not for us. For your family. And Caroline's too."

He looked from Klaus to his brother, obviously hoping his words left some impact. But both vampires were still to stunned to speak.

Rebekah sighed. "Goodbye for now."

It was hours later when Damon and Klaus spoke.

"You fight off supernatural entities all the time." Damon said, pulling his head up from his hands. "I spent almost three years of my life keeping Elena alive. We can do this. We can fight for her."

"But that's not what she needs."

Damon just stared at Klaus blankly. "What are you talking about? We're what she needs."

"No. We're not. _I'm _not."

Klaus paced in front of the fireplace, his hands in his hair. He was usually very good at predicting when this type of thing would arise. But whe n Caroline was concerned... his instincts were always off.

"I am not what Caroline needs." Klaus repeated. "What she needs is to regain her memories."

"Which isn't happening right now." Damon pointed out, staring at the Original from the couch.

"Yes, we've established that. That's why I said we should go back to Mystic Falls. But now... We can't go back to that cess pool of supernatural activity. It's not what's best for Caroline, she'll get attacked in a second."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "She has to go back. That's where her memories are, that's where her friends are. We've had this argument a thousand times. Just because there's some new threat out there doesn't mean we can keep going like this! She's not getting any better, and she won't!"

"Her _friends?!_ Do you remember what she did to Bonnie and Jeremy before she left last time?! Do you really think they'll welcome her back with open arms? If anything, this will damage her, not make her better. What we need is a witch to help us."

"Did you not listen to anything Stefan said?" Damon shouted, almost throwing his arms in the air. "The witches hate us! No one in their right mind would help us now."

Klaus growled, increasing his pacing.

"If you don't do it, I'll take her." Klaus stopped dead in his tracks. He whirled around to face Damon, suddenly nose to nose with the younger vampire.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Damon said through gritted teeth. "You say you're no good for her anyway. Maybe you're right."

It was all Klaus could do not to wring Damon's neck.

"Besides, you were going to do it to me." Damon said, a twisted smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"After we took Caroline to Claudia. I know you were going to let her go. You wouldn't have done what was right for her then, and you still aren't doing it now."

Klaus pushed Damon backwards with everything he had, all the rage and hatred burning the back of his throat. He hit the wall with a sickening thud, but still managed to send Klaus a hate-filled glare.

"Push me all you want. You know I'm right. And if you don't stop fucking around soon enough... I'll take her myself.

* * *

When ever Klaus and Damon had a fight, Klaus found himself on the third floor.

He found it peaceful to sit with a sleeping Caroline, listening to her breathe in and out. It gave him a chance to think.

But tonight, he wasn't met with the usual light snores. Pushing open the door, Klaus' first instinct was to think that Stefan was right, and someone had come to take Caroline.

But upon further investigation, Klaus realized that the figure sitting on the windowsill _was _Caroline.

"Hello, sweetheart." He said, closing her bedroom door.

Caroline slowly tunred her head to face him, smiling. "Hi, Klaus." If it was possible, her smile grew even wider.

Klaus sat down in the chair next to her bed, just watching the young vampire.

"I liked Rebekah today." Caroline said conversationally. "She helped me remember some things. But... I feel like I didn't always like her. Am I right?"

Klaus sighed. "Yes love... You and Rebekah had a very strange relationship."

"Yeah. But that's how I feel about you too. And the one who never comes up here."

"You know about Damon?"

"A little." Caroline faced Klaus, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Sometimes he leaves notes in the books he sends me. Not always though. It sort of feels like he's... I don't know, like he's sad. Or hiding something."

Caroline got up off of the windowsill, sitting on her bed and pulling the covers over her legs. Klaus remained silent.

"I can't remember much... But I know that you two are very important to me. Or to the person I was."

"You're still you, Caroline."

"I know. But sometimes I think I could be me faster if I could go home."

Klaus let out a deep sigh, knotting his fingers together and watching as Caroline got comfortable in bed. She yawned, sleep overcoming her.

"How do you know this isn't home?" Klaus whispered the question mostly to himself.

"I just... know. This isn't where I'm supposed to be." Caroline said sleepily, drifting off.

Klaus stood up, looking over the sleeping girl like he had the first time he saved her from a werewolf bite. He traced her jaw, then moved her hair off of her neck. Placing a kiss on her forehead, Klaus quietly let himself out of the room.

* * *

He found Damon where he had left him, in the den. But now he was on the couch snoring.

Klaus threw a glass of water on the sleeping figure, effectively waking him from his alcohol induced nap.

"Get up." He said, ignoring Damon's shouts of protests. "Help me pack up the house. If we want to leave, we're going to have to do it tonight."

**AN: Next... I really want to continue The Domestication of a Hybrid. Which is weird, because I wrote it at least 9 months ago. But I should be posting another chapter of that, then God's Gonna Cut You Down. So I should be posting more within the next month!**

**Thanks for reading, be sure to follow, favorite, and review!**


End file.
